


October 5: Frotting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Frotting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Beta, annoying but not unwanted sexual contact, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 5: Frotting

The train is absolutely packed full, and they only find enough space to stand together because Rafael doesn't give two fucks if he's being rude when he squeezes into the space that should realistically only fit Sonny. 

In his defense, Sonny's got bruises all over his torso, a maybe-broken rib, and is a little woozy on pain meds. If anyone wants to get into Rafael's face, he's ready to let loose with how Sonny should be sitting down but absolutely refuses because "C'mon, Rafael, it's only seven stops."

Which is not an argument, but Rafael is also exhausted. He'd gotten the call mid-morning, and he'd known Sonny had done something stupid when He's greeted Liv and her immediate response was, "He's not that badly hurt."

"It's not even lunch," Rafael had replied.

"Funny, he said the same thing."

They'd gone to talk to a witness-maybe-suspect, who had responded to news that the NYPD was there by trying to dash out a side door. Sonny, being Sonny, had given chase, and the guy had met him outside with a piece of wood he'd gotten from somewhere and taken Sonny out with a couple of big swings. 

Unfortunately for their idiot definite-suspect-now, Rollins wasn't new to Sonny's dashes and had immediately headed for the other exit. While they finish proving the guy's a rapist, he's locked up for assaulting an officer.

And so Rafael had hurried from his office over to the hospital and spent six hours next to Sonny's bed as they waited their turn for the ER doctors to check Sonny over and declare him ready to go home. 

It'd taken six hours because after Sonny had taken a board to his chest, he'd hit his head on the way to the ground, and they wanted to be sure he didn't have a concussion. He'd been cleared, and the doctor had been nice enough to dose Sonny with a hit of the good drugs so that he could make it home in as little pain as possible. 

Which is all well and good except that the train is packed, Sonny is pressed against Rafael's front, and there is definitely a half-hard dick pressing against Sonny's thigh.

"Don't you fucking dare," Rafael whispers in Sonny's ear. Which he can speak into without getting on his toes because Sonny's leaning his head on Rafael's shoulder.

"Not doing it on purpose," Sonny replies. He has one hand wrapped around the pole behind Rafael, the other is being held by Rafael in the hand that isn't holding his briefcase. "Not my fault my body thinks pain meds are hot."

"I beg to differ," Rafael replies, letting out a long sigh when Sonny presses against his leg. "You are not--" He cuts off when Sonny kisses softly at his neck, just above his collar. "Don't you dare," he gets out, dropping his hand from Sonny's so he can grab Sonny's bicep and shake him lightly. "Don't even--"

"You're so warm," Sonny says, and he actively starts to rock his hips against Rafael's thigh. To his credit--though Rafael would prefer to give him _none_\--he moves with the swaying of the train so it's less likely anyone will notice Rafael's getting dry-humped.

"I'll be warm at home."

"But home's seven stops away."

Rafael rolls his eyes as Sonny keeps rutting against him. "So, it's not so far away you have to sit, but it's so far away you have to look like a subway pervert?"

Sonny doesn't answer. His breath is coming in quick puffs against Rafael's neck. His dick is fully hard, and Rafael knows from entirely too much experience--how has he ended up dating a man who requires so much medical attention for his own stupid heroics--that no amount of chastising Sonny's weird libdio, re: pain meds will actually stop him from committing what Rafael figures he can argue down to a misdemeanor if needed. If he's feeling especially gracious, he may even argue Sonny out of paying a fine. Twenty hours of community service, Rafael thinks, could be a pretty good deal considering he's not the recipient of _unwanted_ sexual contact as much as he is the recipient of _annoying_ sexual contact.

"So warm," Sonny says in his ear, and it brings Rafael out of the mental image of explaining the difference of unwanted vs. annoying sexual contact to a judge.

The train slows for a stop, and Rafael wraps an arm around Sonny. He pulls him in tight and flexes his thigh, his briefcase blocking their action from view as a few people get off the train and more than a few get on. The train squeals against the tracks as it starts moving again and covers the sound of the small groan that escapes Sonny as the motion presses him even harder against Rafael's thigh.

"Feel nice," Sonny murmurs, and any other time Rafael would tease him about using the word 'nice' for something rather filthy, but Sonny's grinding hard against him with sharp, aborted hitches of his hips, and Rafael won't lie to himself and say he's not affected.

Someone's phone shrills loudly just as Sonny clutches Rafael's waist and goes limp against his shoulder. Rafael's grateful for the distraction because it means all the tourists are glaring at the phone-violator while all the New Yorkers glare at the tourists for existing.

"Hold this," Rafael says, holding out his briefcase.

Sonny takes it, and the way his arm hangs in front of him so he can keep it from hitting other people does enough to cover the proof that he's just come in his pants. 

Rafael slides a hand around Sonny's waist under his jacket and holds him close until their stop. It's dark as they step out of the subway, so Rafael takes his briefcase back. No way anyone will be looking close enough in the dark to see that Sonny's got a damp spot, and Rafael's still half-hard from the whole experience and needs the cover more anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Not where I expected this one to go, but I got a laugh.


End file.
